Hatman and Puzzle Boy: An introduction
by pigpuffpickle
Summary: A short fanfic about the two greatest superhero's that have ever lived: Hatman and Puzzle Boy.


The night was young. The first few stars flickered in the light of the new moon. A few cars dotted around the city where the only things moving.

Apart from Hatman and Puzzle Boy.

They stood, hidden in the shadows, on top of a thirty story building, the wind blowing all around them.

Hatman studied his surrounds. He was tall, and dressed in a black cape, black top and trousers, a black mask tied around his eye, with holes so he could see out, and topped with a black top hat, with a silver ribbon tied just above the rim.

His sidekick, Puzzle Boy, stood beside him. He was a few heads shorter than Hatman. He wore a Blue cape, with brown shorts and a blue top. Unlike Hatman, his head was not home to a hat of any sorts, but he wore a mask similar to his, bar the fact it was blue.

To any passer-by, they would be been invisible, unnoticed to the world as they stood in the shadows on top of that building.

They were famous all around London. The invincible Hatman and Puzzle Boy. Protecting the citizens of London for the bad. They had been doing so for a years.

Nobody knew their true identities, except the chosen few.

Clive Dove, a friend of Hatman, and the original Puzzle Boy. Now he roamed the streets of Glasgow, under the new name of the Trickster. He had no real powers, but used his unusual talent of magic and mixed martial arts to assist him. He too was a superhero.

Emmy Altava, a friend and associate of Hatman. She assists him whenever he needs help, and always gives good advice. She isn't a superhero, but her stamina and strength have been proven useful on many occasions. She is also a friend of Clive Dove, aka, Trickster.

The third and final person who knows the true identities of Hatman and Puzzle Boy ((and Trickster)) is Dr Andrew Schrader. He lives with Hatman and Puzzle Boy, and is Hatman's oldest friend and mentor. Dr Schrader has saved them on more occasions than once and always lends a hand.

As the night grew longer, Hatman and Puzzle Boy retired from their posts, disappointed and relived to find no villains out tonight.

Hatman ran and leapt onto a nearby building, closely followed by Puzzle Boy. Together they leapt from building to building until Hatman paused. His motioned Puzzle Boy to be quiet, but follow.

They crept close to the edge of a nearby building, and upon looking down, saw a group of men in black breaking into a jewellery shop.

One of the five, a beefy man with a moustache, spoke.

"What if Hatman and that kid that hangs about with him come? I ain't wanting to be caught," He wheezed.

A second man, tall and skinny, snapped back.

"And what if they do come?" He said. The large man shrugged. The tall man pulled out a gun and patted it lovingly.

"We shoot them out of the sky like pigeons," He grinned, showing a row of yellow teeth. The large man nodded, and they turned back to help the others get the loot into the bin bags.

Hatman held his breath, waiting for the right time. Puzzle Boy got ready to jump, knowing Hatman could go in at any second.

Hatman suddenly leapt from the building, onto the large man, who grunted and flayed about like a beached starfish.

Hatman punched him once in the face, and the man silenced, seeing unconscious.

Hatman stood up, his cape billowing under him. The man stepped backwards.

Puzzle Boy waited, knowing only to interfere when it was time.

The tall man raised his gun a shot it.

Puzzle Boy leapt from the building, in front of hat man, and stuck his hand out, creating a pale pink, yet see-through, force-field. The bullet bounced off it, and headed straight back to the tall man, who threw himself to the ground.

The man behind blinked, then looked down at his chest which was oozing blood. The bullet had hit him. He fell like a rag-doll onto the ground.

Puzzle Boy lowered his hand, and the force-field disappeared. He looked up at Hatman, who nodded, seemingly pleased with what he had done.

Puzzle Boy stepped back, and stood next to Hatman. They stood there, waiting to see if any of the remaining three would advance.

The tall one did. He ran forward, brandishing a knife. Hatman stood their calmly. When the tall man was just in reach, he picked him up with one hand, and threw him. The man hurdled over 5 thirty story buildings, before they heard a huge SLASP! as he landed in the lake over a mile away.

The two remaining men whimpered, and ran off around the corner, but they couldn't be beaten. With their super speed, Hatman and Puzzle Boy caught up with them in a flash, and finished them off.

Another fight won.

To the people of London, who would soon emerge from their beds, rubbing theirs eyes to discover another group of baddies beaten, they were known as Hatman and Puzzle Boy.

But to Clive, Emmy, Dr. Schrader, you and me, we know them as Professor Layton and Luke.

Just two people who want to help.


End file.
